1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit device, more particularly, to a control circuit device that can be set on a wearable device and emit light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As we move towards more convenient lifestyles, our material objects tend to improve as well. In the society we live in today, material objects are not only looked at for their functionality but their aesthetics as well. For example, designers have been setting devices that can emit light on shoes, clothing and accessories, just to make it stand out and flashy. In recent times, the most common type of control circuit devices that emit light on articles of clothing are LEDs. It is because of its rapidly improving technology and flexibility in the ways it emits light that it has become popular in creating special light patterns in apparel such as clothing or shoes.
The LEDs mentioned above are controlled by a printed circuit board with a control circuit device, where the printed circuit board triggers the LEDs to emit light through vibration. The control circuit device has a power supply, which is usually a button battery, set on the printed circuit board to supply power to the printed circuit board and LEDs and allowing them to operate. For example, users can put on shoes which have an embedded control circuit device with a vibration detector and then proceed to walk, run, or jump. The vibration detector on the printed circuit board of the control circuit device will then detect the vibration made from the actions and control the LEDs to emit light.
However, the vibration detector embedded in the wearable device too sensitive in detecting vibration and will usually emit light when there was only a slight vibration. For example, when a user sets the wearable device on a table, the vibration detector may detect vibration from other activities on the table and then signal the LEDs to emit light. This causes power drain on the battery due to LEDs emitting light when not necessary, which in turn may cause the LED to have no power left when it is needed.